dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Last One Standing
|image = 530 MDP Last One Standing 15.jpg |band = Photronique |dance = Last One Standing |album = Superpop (Girls Rule) |released =August 6, 2012 |genre =Pop |label = |runtime =3:26 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Photronique featuring Nikki Flores. It was used for Murrieta Dance Project's group dance in ''Nia vs. Kalani: Winner Takes All''. Video from broadcast Full dance: Choreographer's Cut Lyrics Here they come One by one And the light grows dim The ones who would take you down Are moving out, they’re closing in So out of the trenches I’ll drag my body one more time Ride to the final push And hold the line I'll be the last one standing You'll never take me down They can fall all around me Still I'll hold my ground 'Till the last wall crumbles 'Till you raise your hands I'm gonna keep on fighting 'Till the last one stands Sister Brother Father mother Friend or foe Hater lover Sister Brother Father mother Friend or foe Hater lover Pray for forgiveness And get your house in order now Prepare your surrender And lay your weapons on the ground But don’t wait for my vengance Cos once I’ve begun I’ll start at the top I’ll take you one...by...one 'Till I'm the last one standing You'll never take me down They can fall all around me Still I'll hold my ground 'Till the last wall crumbles 'Till you raise your hands I'm gonna keep on fighting 'Till the last one stands Sister Brother Father mother Friend or foe Hater lover Sister Brother Father mother Friend or foe Hater lover Here they come One by one And the light grows dim The ones who would take you down Are moving out, they’re closing in And one more time let the games begin 'Till I'm the last one standing You'll never take me down They can fall all around me Still I'll hold my ground 'Till the last wall crumbles 'Till you raise your hands I'm gonna keep on fighting 'Till the last one stands I'm gonna keep on fighting 'Till the last one stands Videos Video from audience (Talia "falling" at 0:37) Trivia *The song was used in the Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition episode Get Into Character. It was used for Brianna and Zack's duet. Gallery 530 mdp group.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 32.44b.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 32.44c.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 32.52.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.02.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.06.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.15.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.36.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 33.46.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 34.06.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 01.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 02.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 03.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 04.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 05.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 06.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 07.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 08.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 09.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 10.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 11.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 12.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 13.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 14.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 15.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 16.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 17.jpg 530 MDP Last One Standing 18.jpg Category:Pop Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Songs used by Murrieta Dance Project Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs used in Nia vs. Kalani: Winner Takes All Category:Songs by Nikki Flores